


Taten zählen mehr als Worte!

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU nach Chained-In Ketten, M/M, nicht Team freundlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hofft, dass sich alles klären wird - alles wieder GUT wird, aber leider kann Gibbs nicht aus seiner Haut heraus - weder mit Worten noch mit Taten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taten zählen mehr als Worte!

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir - leider

**Taten zählen mehr als Worte!**

 

**Tony schaut sich prüfend im Spiegel an. ‚Du schaust aus wie ein Obdachloser!‘ Nach einem kurzen Seufzer nimmt er die vorschriftsgemäß beschrifteten und versiegelten Beweissackerl mit Blutproben von seinen Haaren und vom Gesicht vom Waschtisch und steckt sie in einen größeren Beutel, der am Boden steht. Langsam zieht er sich aus und faltet Hemd, Unterhemd, Hose zusammen und legt sie auch in den Beutel. Oberdrauf gibt er Gürtel, Schuhe und Socken, verschließt und beschriftet auch diesen Beutel.**

**Er dreht das Wasser in seiner Dusche auf und wartet gedankenverloren darauf, dass es warm wird.**

Die vergangenen Tage waren der reine Horror gewesen - in Cupcakes verkleidet. Jeffrey White ein Monster im einem ‚netten-Typ-von-nebenan‘- Cup. Gibbs ein Sadist im ‚väterlichen Mentor‘-Cup. Väterlich – Ha! Kate eine hinterfotzige Hyäne im ‚pseudokompetenten Feministin‘ –Cup und McGee dummes ein Weichei in einem ‚McKeyboard‘-Cup.

Aber Schuld war er selber – wie immer. Er wusste, das 18 – 30 Monate die Obergrenze für Undercovereinsätze waren. Solange konnte man ein Cover aufrechterhalten, danach bekam es Risse und Brüche. Man machte Fehler, versprach sich, reagierte falsch oder zu langsam. Alles Gründe um misstrauisch zu machen. Darum hat er die PDs nach zwei Jahren verlassen und sein Cover blieb in Takt. Oder präziser formuliert, das was durch sein Cover geschützt, verborgen werden sollte, blieb intakt. Aber jetzt als seine Cover im NCIS aufgeflogen waren, war er zu verletzlich geworden, er hätte nach den 2 Jahren gehen sollen, oder spätestens nach 2,5 Jahren.

Sein Pech oder sein Glück war aber, dass Gibbs ihn sofort durchschaut hat. Ihn konnte er nicht täuschen. Der scheinbar allwissende, ehrenhafte und strenge Gibbs hat sich von seinem Witzbold/Playboy/hirnloser Sportler – Cover nicht täuschen lassen und seine Ermittlerfähigkeiten, seine Intelligenz und seine Beharrlichkeit von der ersten Sekunde an eingefordert. Gott - war das eine Erleichterung und Befreiung gewesen. So gut. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung an diese ersten Tage in ihrer Bekanntschaft. Und dann sein schamloses Flirten – Himmel – der Typ war so scharf, wenn er lächelte und lachte, anzügliche Anspielungen machte und ihn hemmungslos aus- und abcheckte. Ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit berührte und anmachte. Der Sex mit Gibbs war der schärfste und geilste, den er je hatte. Er war sofort süchtig danach gewesen. Sein Job-Angebot kam gerade rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass er über Dannys Verrat und Wendys feiger Abfuhr in eine Existenzkrise rutschte.

**Das Wasser ist jetzt warm genug und er steigt in die Dusche.**

Die ersten Wochen im NCIS waren hektisch, intensiv und herausfordernd. Erst das FLTEC-Training, das er mit Best-Noten abschloss. Bis heute hat niemand seine Rekordergebnisse getoppt – nicht Kate und nicht McGee! Er musste lachen bei der Erinnerung an seinen ersten _echten_ Arbeitstag, als er wütend in Morrows Büro stürmte und den versprochenen Vertrag einforderte.

„Das ist Betrug! Gibbs hat mir diesen Job hier als gleichwertiger Partner von ihm angeboten, nicht als Probie! Ich bin seit sechs Jahren bei der Polizei, seit 3 Jahren Detektiv bei der Mordkommission und hatte eine höhere Aufklärungsquote als der NCIS-Durchschnitt. Ich habe als Cop -undercover- eine Mafiafamilie zu Fall gebracht! Ich fange hier sicher nicht neu an. Entweder ich werde sofort als Senioragent eingesetzt und mein Gehalt und Vertrag dementsprechend angehoben oder ich bin raus. Die Sesselfurzer hier sind noch dümmer als bei den PDs!“ Morrow war von seiner Tirade sprachlos, Gibbs, der ihm nachgelaufen war, grinste nur sarkastisch. „Nun, De..Agent DiNozzo. Wir hier beim NCIS arbeiten ein bisschen anders als die PDs und Bundesbehörden haben höhere Anforderungen als Polizei Departments.“ Tony unterbrach ihn „Ah, verstehe, deshalb sind meine Ergebnisse beim FLTEC-Training auch neue Rekorde in allen Disziplinen. Deshalb schieße ich besser, denke und reagiere ich schneller, merke mir die Bestimmungen und Prozeduren leichter – verstehe.“ Morrow fiel nicht gleich eine Antwort ein. „und deshalb habe ich auch 3 Master statt des erforderlichen einen und spreche 4 Fremdsprachen statt einer – alles klar – wie konnte ich das nur vergessen – natürlich sind Bundesagenten in allen Bereichen besser als dumme Cops. Ich kündige hiermit! Soviel komplexe Gutheit halte ich in meiner banalen Einfachheit wirklich nicht aus! Ciao Belli!“ damit war er rausgestürmt und schimpfte auf Französisch und Griechisch – aber die meisten verstanden ihn genau.

Morrow fluchte: „Der ist genau so stur und hitzköpfig wie Du, Gibbs. Kein Wunder, dass er mit Dir zusammenarbeiten kann.“ und brüllt dann die Stufen runter in die Bullpen „DiNozzo! Kommen Sie sofort zurück! Das ist ein Befehl!“ Tonys prompte Kehrtwendung auf der vorletzten Stufe war zirkusreif!

Als er Morrows Büro wieder betrat, bellte der: „Schliessen Sie die Tür! Sie sind Gibbs am Papier gleichgestellt, aber nach außen ist er der Teamleiter – SSA und sie sind sein Stellvertreter – SFA. Auch ihr Gehalt ist gleich, obwohl Gibbs mehr Jahre hat, weil sie eine höhere akademische Ausbildung haben. Sie arbeiten zu zweit als Partner. Und schreien Sie nie wieder mit mir, sonst kündige ich sie!“

Tony grinste sein ‚Ich-bin-wirklich-nur-ein-harmloser-netter-Typ‘-Grinsen mit jugendlichem Charme und gestand mit glaubwürdiger Reue: „Sorry, aber dumme und pedante Sesselfurzer bringen diese Seite in mir zum Vorschein. Kommt nicht wieder vor!“

Morrow schüttelte in nur halb gespielter Verzweiflung seinen Kopf: „Wenigstens hat er bessere Manieren als Du, Gibbs!“ und entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung.

**Er nimmt den Brausekopf und lässt das angenehm warme Wasser langsam über seine Beine fliessen. Selbst an seinen Beinen unter den Hosen war Erde und Blut. Er beobachtet wie die rötlichen und bräunlichen Brösel sich im Wasser auflösen und als Farbschlieren im Abfluß verschwinden.**

Die Zusammenarbeit mit Gibbs war phänomenal! Sie waren beide getrieben die Verbrechen aufzuklären, intelligent und schnell – ihre Aufklärungsrate wurde legendär. Und zuhause – Tony wohnte bei Gibbs - war sein Leben ähnlich spektakulär. Der Sex war supergut, die Freundschaft zu Gibbs das Schönste an Nähe, Verstanden werden und Akzeptanz, das Tony je mit einem andern Menschen erlebt hatte. Er war wirklich glücklich. So offen und ehrlich wie er in ihrer Beziehung war, hatte er sich vorher noch nie zu sein getraut. So offen und direkt wie er seine Intelligenz, seine Fähigkeiten und Begabungen im NCIS einsetzte hatte er sich bei keiner der 3 PDs getraut. Sie hielten ihre Beziehung geheim – in beiderlei Einverständnis. Und sie hielten ihre Gleichheit am Papier geheim – auf Morrows Anordnung hin. Und er hielt auch seine akademischen Abschlüsse, Sprachkenntnisse und sex. Orientierung geheim – aus Gewohnheit und Vorsicht.

Die anderen Agenten waren Tony gegenüber anfänglich etwas misstrauisch und glaubten nicht, dass sich der gutaussehende, provokante und ständig redende Detektiv lange genug bei Gibbs halten würde um ein näheres Kennenlernen zu rechtfertigen. Nach dem ersten öffentlichen Schreiduell, weil Gibbs sich bei einer Festnahme irgendwelche Vorschriften nicht einhielt und Tony ihn vor allen wie einen Rekruten zusammenschiss, wurde ihm kollegiales Interesse entgegengebracht und er wurde zu Basketballturnieren eingeladen und auf ein Bier, etc. Es war wirklich gut.

Seine ‚SFA‘-Kollegen holten sich immer öfter Rat von ihm, wenn sie bei ihren Fällen anstanden. Er wurde für UC-Einsätze und -Einsatzplanungen ausgeliehen. Nach einem Jahr hat er sich den Respekt und die Wertschätzung seiner Kollegen verdient – ehrlich erarbeitet – trotz seiner Streiche und Faxen. Trotz seiner nie stillstehenden Klappe, Füße oder Hände. Sogar Abby akzeptierte ihn als ihren ‚Bruder‘.

**Er ließ das Wasser jetzt auch über seinen Bauch und Brustbereich rinnen, seinen Penis und seine Hüften. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich so angenehm auf seiner Haut an. Hüften und Po fühlten sich gleich sauberer und wärmer an.**

Und dann kam nach etwas mehr als zwei Jahren der Fall mit der Airforce 1 – mit Kate Todd. Als Gibbs ihn anrief, obwohl er wissen musste, dass er noch immer im Leichensack versteckt war und sein ‚Cover‘ damit auffliegen ließ, hat er sich schon geärgert, aber als er dann in der Dunkelheit von Gibbs Freund Fornell einfach auf den Highway geschmissen wurde und nur mit sehr, sehr viel Glück nicht von den nachkommenden Autos überfahren wurde war er so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dass weder Gibbs noch Fornell einen Funken an schlechtem Gewissen zeigten irritierte ihn … sehr.

Als Gibbs Kate einen Job in ihrem Team, in ihrer Partnerschaft anbot ohne mit ihm vorher darüber zu sprechen, ärgerte ihn. „Wieso?“ fragte er Gibbs bei ihrem Abendessen. „Sie braucht einen Job. Sie hat uns geholfen den Fall zu bekommen, zumindest die Leiche und musste kündigen. Ihr einen Job anzubieten ist nur fair.“

„Sie musste auch kündigen, weil sie ein Verhältnis mit einem Kollegen hatte, dass beim Secret Service im Unterschied zum NCIS verboten ist. Sie hat keinerlei Fähigkeiten, die ihr einen Platz am MCRT sichern sollten.“ antwortete Tony von Gibbs distanzierter Arroganz leicht verunsichert.

„Sie hat einen Master in Psychologie und arbeitet seit 5 Jahren als Bundesagentin beim Secret Service auch als Profilerin!“

„Sie hat als besser bezahlter Bodyguard für den Präsidenten gearbeitet, die Profile und die Einsatzplanung hat ihr Boss gemacht, da wurde sie nicht einmal befragt! Sie hat Null Ermittlerfähigkeiten und -erfahrung, sie hat keine forensische Erfahrung, sie hat keinerlei Tatorterhebungsfähigkeiten, wie sie peinlicherweise lautstark offenbart hat, aber sie ist selbstbewusst und arrogant! Das genügt Dir um sie ins Team aufzunehmen?“

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil sie hübscher ist als Du, DiNozzo!“ keifte Gibbs.

Tony war vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Jethro, wir sind Partner, Du kannst doch so eine Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen!“

„Ich bin der SSA und Dein Boss, ich entscheide wer in diesem Team mitarbeitet. Ende der Diskussion!“ Tony fuhr mit seinem Sessel zurück als ob Gibbs ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hätte. Gibbs beachtete ihn nicht weiter und zog sich in seine Kellerwerkstatt zurück. Tony saß noch lange am Küchentisch und versuchte die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu verstehen. Erfolglos.

Viel später ging er dann in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dies war die erste Nacht in der sie nicht in Frieden und Zuneigung zueinander und miteinander schlafen gingen. Es war auch des erste Mal, dass Tony in einer Auseinandersetzung nicht das Gespräch suchte, das erste Mal, dass Jethro behauptete sein Boss zu sein und ihn kalt stehen ließ. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine eigene Wohnung suchen.‘

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er wach, weil Jethro sich langsam von hinten in ihn hineinschob, ihn zärtlich am Nacken küsste, und er ihre Hände verschlungen fand. Noch nie hatte er den Sex mit Jethro so liebevoll, langsam und ihn mit Haut und Haar verschlingend erlebt. Das war wirklich neu. Jethro flüsterte seine Zuneigung und Wertschätzung für Tony in jeden Stoß, in jeden Kuss, in jedes Streicheln. Tony konnte die Worte nicht verstehen aber er empfing die Botschaft. Das war Jethros ‚Entschuldigung‘ oder Bitte um ‚Vergebung‘ - er hat erkannt, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hat. Sie waren wieder gut.

**Tony nahm keine Rücksicht auf das Pflaster, dass den 6 cm langen aber nur oberflächlichen Schnitt von Jeffreys Messer an seinem Hals schützen sollte. Der Dreck der letzten vier Tage musste weggespült, weggeschrubbt werden!**

Und dann kam nach Kates FLTEC-Training ihr erster Einsatz als NCIS-Agentin. Als profunde und erfahrene Profilerin hat sie Tony natürlich sofort durchschaut: als kindischen Mann mit einer schmutzigen Fantasie, als dummen Cop, Chauvinisten und Angeber, den sie zu keiner Stunde leiden konnte und der eigentlich im Elite-Team des NCIS nichts verloren hatte. Im Unterschied zu ihr natürlich. ‚Wer dachte sie, war das Eliteteam bis vor ihrer Ankunft? Gibbs und zwei Heinzelmännchen?‘ Es lebe das kompetente Profiling von kompetenten Agenten.

In ihrer Gegenwart veränderten sich alle. Gibbs wurde nur noch sarkastisch und ätzend zu ihm. Anfangs nannte er ihn noch Tony aber bald nur noch DiNozzo, wenn sie im Dienst waren. Abby fasste ganz schnell Vertrauern zu ihr und verschwesterte sich mit ihr gegen die sexistischen Schweine von Agenten und Ducky war hingerissen von ihrem Charme.

Er wusste nicht, warum er sich das solange gefallen hat lassen. Vielleicht war es wirklich die Kombination von Salamitaktik und Nicht Aufgeben wollen der glücklichsten Zeit, die er in seinem Leben je hatte. Das nicht Aufgeben wollen von seinem Freund und Lover Jethro und seinem Partner Gibbs. Aber er musste sich jetzt eingestehen, dass er beide nicht mehr hatte. Vielleicht ist das damit gemeint wenn sie sagen man soll aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist. Spätestens nach dem Atlas-Fall hätte auch er es schnallen müssen, dass Gibbs mit Kate und McGee vollkommen zufrieden war und ihn nicht mehr brauchte und auch nicht mehr wollte.

**Tony beugte sich nach hinten als er die Brause über seinen Kopf hielt. Haare und Nacken hatten besonders viel von Jeffreys Blut abbekommen. Soviel, dass sich das Licht in der weiß gefliesten Dusche verdunkelte und das Rot von allen Fliesen reflektiert wurde. Tony erschauerte.**

Er wollte von Gibbs eine Anerkennung dafür hören, dass er genauso oder stärker und mutiger war wie einer der von Gibbs so hochgeschätzten Marines, den er aus dem Kanalsystem gerettet hatte. Er wollte eine Rückversicherung seines Lovers, er wollte ein menschliche, warme Anerkennung, Berührung, damit er spüren konnte, dass er am Leben war, frei war. „Du bist unersetzlich, Tony!“ meinte der und tätschelte ihm die Wange und für fünf Sekunden fühlte er wieder die Verbindung zu seinem Partner Gibbs wie vor Kates Zeiten und dann … dann brach alles zusammen. McGee saß grinsend wie der grünste aller Probies auf Tonys Schreibtisch und Gibbs schickte ihn auf seinen alten Platz zurück „Pech gehabt McGee, er hat es überlebt.“ Das ist nicht einmal als Scherz lustig. Nicht nach dem langen Gespräch, das sie nur eine Woche vorher hatten.

_Tony hatte das Wet-Shirt-Foto von Kate in Panama zufällig entdeckt. Die prüde, kühle, Chauvinismus, Sexismus (und wahrscheinlich auch Sex) hassende Kate, die sich nicht zu gut war ,sich für das Herausfinden seines Spitznamen in der Fraternity zu prostituieren (wie soll man Sex zu Informationsbeschaffung sonst nennen?) hatte mit Abby ein Gay-Foto (S1E20/04-04) von ihm fabriziert um ihn wiederum zu erpressen das Wet-Shirt-Foto nicht mehr zu verwenden. Als er zustimmte es ‚auf drei‘ zu löschen, hat sie stattdessen das Foto an Gibbs geschickt. Jethro hat es ihm am Abend lachend beim Essen erzählt. Und nicht verstanden, was Tony daran so störte und empörte. Dass diese Fälschung seine Karriere zerstören könnte, dass diese Fälschung ihm die Gefahr von homophoben Angriffen brachte, dass Abby und Kate kein Problem damit hatten einem Kollegen, nein eigentlich einem Freund und einem vorgesetzten SFA mit einer Fälschung zu drohen. „Aber du drohst ihr ja auch mit dem Foto.“ meinte Gibbs. „Ja, aber es ist echt und das Ergebnis einer Entscheidung und Handlung von Kate, die sie jetzt vielleicht bereut, aber das Foto ist echt. Und wäre sie nicht auf ihrem Kreuzzug das chauvinistische, sexistische DiNozzo – Schwein bei jeder Gelegenheit lächerlich zu machen und herunter zu kanzeln und sich selbst immer als Inbegriff der katholischen Tugend und des Feminismus darzustellen, hätte ich das Foto gar nicht verwendet. Und selbst wenn ich es herzeigen würde, was würde passieren außer ein paar anzüglichen Grinsern. Nichts! Es würde ihre Karriere nicht gefährden, sie würde dafür nicht verprügelt oder bedroht werden. Aber sie schickt diese Fälschung an meinen vermeintlich heterosexuellen Chef um mich zu diskreditieren. Und zu guter letzt: Unsere tolle Profilerin hat in dem Jahr nicht realisiert, dass wir zusammenleben und in einer Beziehung sind! Gibbs Du musst jetzt endlich etwas gegen ihre Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber machen und mich als einen kompetenten SFA dieses Teams behandeln!“_

_Gibbs grinste ihn nur an: „Mach Dich nicht lächerlich, wenn ich diese Kindereien ernstnehme, gebe ich dem doch viel zu viel Bedeutung. Respekt muss man sich verdienen, den bekommt nicht auf Verordnung.“ Tony war wieder fassungslos. „Habe ich mir Deinen Respekt als Agent nicht schon oft genug verdient?“ Gibbs grinste wieder „Ich weiß nicht, hast Du?“ drehte sich um und ging in seinen Keller._

Den Anblick von McGee auf seinem Schreibtisch, wofür es keinen sachlichen Grund gab, war für Tony wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging.Er war so froh, dass er endlich ein eigenes Apartment gesucht und gefunden hatte. Verließ das NCIS-Gebäude und ging über die Straße in seine neue, fertig eingerichtete Wohnung, die er noch nicht offiziell bezogen hatte, weil er immer noch bei Gibbs wohnte. Aber sie war bereit bezogen zu werden – jederzeit!

Der Barista seines Lieblingscafes gleich gegenüber des Nebenausgangs des Yards vermietete dort das Dachgeschoß, ein großes Loft mit Terrasse auf den Yard hinaus. Er war froh einen ihm bekannten NCIS-Agenten als Mieter zu bekommen und hatte ihm vor einem Monat sofort die Schlüssel übergeben. Da konnte er zu Fuß in den NCIS gehen und sein Auto auf einem überwachten Parkplatz stehen lassen. Perfekt. Er hatte die Speditionsfirma, bei der er seine kleine Habe aus Baltimore gelagert hatte, beauftragt das Klavier, seine Gitarren und Aufnahmegeräte, seine Küchenutensilien und seine Wohnzimmermöbel zu liefern, kaufte sich ein neues Bett und richtete die Wohnung langsam ein.

Dann stand er vor der Wahl soll er gleich ausziehen oder er auf einen offiziellen, ausgesprochenen Bruch warten. Gibbs verbale Kommunikationsbereitschaft und –fähigkeit war in den sieben Monaten seit Kate zu ihrem Team kam immer mehr geschrumpft. Fragen beantwortete er entweder nicht oder mit einer Gegenfrage so wie bei dem Gespräch über das gefälschte Gay-Foto von ihm. _„Ich weiß nicht, hast Du?“_ Er wusste selbst nicht – wirklich nicht, ob ihn Gibbs noch respektierte oder ihn nur als billigen und willigen Fuck, Koch und Handlanger sah. Nachts, wenn er schon schlief, kam Jethro hoch, schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte ihn ausgiebig oder fuckte ihn - manchmal zärtlich und manchmal wild oder er kuschelte sich einfach nur an ihn und schlief ein. Er kaufte immer auch das ein, was Tony gern aß oder trank. Nun ja, vielleicht zählen Taten doch mehr als Worte.

Und dann stand er in der Dusche seines neuen, noch nicht offiziell bezogenen Lofts und versuchte sich den Leichen- und Kanalgeruch abzuwaschen und erst als er auch seine Nase auswusch war der Geruch wirklich weg. Er war einen Tag lang in dieser Hölle gewesen, aber Atlas vegetierte dort 2 Wochen neben den verwesenden Leichen dieser wahnsinnige Kellnerin! Stinkender verwesender Wahnsinn aus Gier und Menschverachtung gespeist – er unterdrückte jeden vergleichenden Gedanken mit seiner Situation im Keim – so arg war es wieder auch nicht. Er musste sich ablenken, von Jethro, der vergifteten (nicht nach Verwesung stinkenden) Atmosphäre im Team, vom Betrug und Verrat. Er spielte seit über zweieinhalb Jahren wieder auf seinem Flügel und es gelang ihm sich ganz in der Musik zu verlieren. Seine Finger waren zwar an die Tastatur des Keyboards gewohnt, erinnerten sich aber schnell an das Gefühl _echte_ Tasten zu drücken, die durch _echte_ Hammerschläge, _echte_ Töne erzeugten. Welche Wohltat.

**Als endlich kein Blut mehr aus seinen Haaren floss, steckt er die Brause wieder in die Halterung und drückte sich aus seinem Duschgel-Spender eine große Handvoll der nach Sandelholz und Lemongras duftenden Waschlotion. Langsam verteilte er sie auf Brust, Hals und Oberarmen und schäumte sie mit kräftigen aber liebevollen Bewegungen auf.**

Am nächsten Abend – nach seiner ersten Nacht in seinem neuen Bett - fuhr er wieder zu Jethro, der sein nächtliches Fernbleiben mit keiner Silbe oder Miene erwähnte. Tony kochte, sie aßen schweigend und diese Nacht blieb Jethro im Keller, auch die nächsten drei Nächte kam er nicht ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer. Und dann kam der Fall mit dem sich selber ermordenden SEAL, weil er seinen Jugendfreund und Priester mehr liebte als seine Frau. Und niemandem die Schmach und Unehrenhaftigkeit eines homosexuellen Sohnes, Ehemannes, Kameraden und Vorgesetzten antun wollte und sich in den Tod stürzte. Kate klärte mit ihren Fragen den Fall auf und ‚verliebte‘ sich in den Priester - checkte aber nie, dass er der homosexuelle Freund war. Gibbs war sehr betroffen als das Motiv für den Selbstmord offenbart wurde und liebte Tony fast die ganze Nacht sanft und sehr ausdauernd.

**Tony dreht das Wasser kurz ab und schäumt seinen Körper großzügigst mit dem wohlduftenden Gel ein. Dann beginnt die eigentliche Reinigung – bisher war alles nur Vorspiel, sozusagen.**

Nach dem Selbstmord-Seal-Fall wird Gibbs’s Besessenheit wirklich ernst - seine Besessenheit mit dem noch namenlosen Hamasterroristen. Mindestens 3 harte Kopfnüsse täglich, er schläft nur noch im Keller, 3 l Kaffee täglich und jeden Tag wird es schlimmer und er wird zorniger und engstirniger. Beim Mittagessen mit Kate und Ducky wo sie über Gibbs Ex-Frauen reden und Ducky meint Jethro verhielte sich jetzt genauso wie seinerzeit in der letzten Phase vor seiner 3. Scheidung, da wird ihm wirklich übel und dann sieht er die Schwedin gegenüber vorbeilaufen. Wenn er nicht so mit Gibbs Kaptain Ahab – Mentalität zu kämpfen hätte und sich so unsicher in ihrer Beziehung gefühlt hätte, wären ihm die eigenartigen Zufälle aufgefallen. Zufällige Begegnung auf seiner Laufstrecke und zufälliges Vorbeilaufen am Café wo sie oft mittags essen!! Am Abend dieses Tages an dem Gibbs ihm zum ersten Mal androhte ihn aus dem Team zu schmeißen, weil er mit seiner Leistung oder fehlenden Besessenheit unzufrieden war, packte er Tonys Habe in seinem Haus kommentarlos in Schachteln und Taschen ein. Und stellte sie ins Gästezimmer. Diese Tat sprach laute Worte: ‚Hau ab, Arschloch!‘

**Tonys Körper ist jetzt von Kopf bis Fuss eingeschäumt. Er nimmt eine große, runde Bürste mit Knopfgriff auf der Rückseite und wenigen aber harten Borstenbüscheln und ‚massiert’ seinen Schädel – fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft, mit kreisenden Bewegungen, sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Schultern und Arme.**

Tony zieht aus, in sein Loft, macht sein erstes Fotoshooting für die Herbst- und Wintermode.    Nachdem er sich das Loft eingerichtet hatte, beschloss er auch Danny’s Rat „Kleider machen Leute, Designer-Anzüge machen Männer“ und Walters Angebot -als Modell bei ihm zu arbeiten- anzunehmen. Walter machte es ihm seit Jahren, Tony hat es immer mit dem Hinweis auf die Gefährdung seiner Undercover-Arbeit abgelehnt. Beim letzten Gespräch hat Walter ihm gezeigt, was seine Maskenbildner mit einem Gesicht machen können – mit wie wenig Material seine Maskenbilder sein Gesicht in ein nicht wiedererkennbares aber ähnlich schönes verwandeln können.

Er war wirklich fasziniert gewesen, dass sein Gesicht mit ein wenig Farbe, ein wenig Creme, die seine Haut für ein, zwei Stunden anschwellen ließ, färbigen Kontaktlinsen und auswaschbarer Haarfarbe nicht als Tony DiNozzo wiedererkennbar war. Blitzblaue Augen, dunkelbraune Haare, 3-Tagesbart und eine fast randlose Brille und er wirkte wie ein College-Student oder junger College-Professor. Schwarze Augen, schwarze Haare, keine Brille und straff nach hinten gegelte Haare wirkte er wie ein südamerikanischer Künstler: Musiker, Sänger,… Er hat sich für die freien Sommerwochenenden zu einem Crash-Kurse bei dem Maskenbildner angemeldet, damit diese Veränderungen bei sich auch selber vornehmen konnte – das war für die Undercoverarbeit wirklich gut brauchbar.

Dass er sich seine Wut, seinen Frust und seine Traurigkeit auch im Gym abgearbeitet hat, zeigte sich in einem traumhaft muskulösen und perfekt proportionierten Körper. Er hängt einen Probedruck von sich als Modell in einem schicken Herbstanzug als Promotionkarte an seine Pinwand. Auf der Rückseite ist zu lesen: „Was sagst Du dazu, DiNo, hättest Du nicht auch einmal Lust, elegant, sexy und männlich auszusehen? MorTimer“ Natürlich muss Kate wieder auf den Fall anspielen, bei dem er Paccis Mörder küßte und natürlich konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen immer wieder laut zu erwähnen, dass Kleider zwar Leute machen, aber kein noch so teurer Anzug Tony nur annähernd so gut, sexy und distinguiert (ihre Worte) aussehen lassen würde wie MorTimer. Diese Bemerkungen brachten Tony immer wieder zum Lachen – wenn sie wüsste! Ja, Kates Profiler- und Beobachtungsfähigkeiten sind wirklich gut!

**Für des Schrubben seinen Rückens hat er eine Massageband. Er stöhnt auf vor Genuss als er spürt wie sich seine Rückenmuskeln durch die Behandlung lockern und langsam nachgeben.**

An seinem 30. Geburtstag im Juni erlebte er eine Riesenüberraschung. Ein absolut unerwartetes und unbekanntes Erbe fiel über ihn herein. Seine Mutter und seine Großmutter hatten ihm zwar den von seinem Vater halbierten Trustfond fürs Studium eingerichtet und sein Onkel – seiner Mutter Bruder hat ihm die ersten beiden Jahre seines Studiums finanziert, weil sein Vater mit Tricks den Fonds sperren hatte können, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er mit Dreißig noch einmal bedacht werden würde. Mit 10 Mio $, einer Liegenschaft auf den Bahamas und Anteilen für eine standesgemäße Wohnung bei einer der größten Liegenschaftsverwaltungen der USA (im Wert von 3 Mio $). Man nutzt seine Anteile in dem man eine Wohnung oder ein Haus dieses Unternehmens bewohnt. Braucht man eine größere oder kleinere Wohnung oder eine in einer anderen Stadt, dann zieht man einfach um. Keine Probleme mit dem Vermieter, kein kaufen, kein renovieren, kein verkaufen. Bewohnt man nichts, bekommt man die Zinsen als Anteile gutgeschrieben. Je mehr Anteile, desto größer oder besser die Wohnung.

**Er massiert auch seinen unteren Rücken fest mit dem Massageband. Die Verspannung im Arsch werden immer wieder unterschätzt! Das tut so gut!**

Eine Woche vor Kates 1-Jahres Jubiläum teilt Gibbs ihnen allen mit, dass McGee im Team ist, obwohl Tony es schriftlich hat, dass dies ihrer beider Team ist, obwohl die NCIS-Bestimmungen besagen, dass der SFA einer Teamaufnahme zustimmen muss, findet es Gibbs nicht nötig ihm diese Rechte einzuräumen. Er schickt seine Kündigung direkt an Dir. Morrow. Am Morgen des nächsten Tages holt Morrow ihn in sein Büro während Gibbs im MTAC beschäftigt ist. „Geben sie ihren zwei Junioragenten einen alten Fall zum Studium und kommen Sie rauf zu mir, Agent DiNozzo.“ ordnet er beim Anruf an. „Ja, Sir.“ Tony macht das auch, das heißt er versucht es. Kate antwortet schnippisch „Wie Gibbs schon vor einem Jahr sagte, muss ich nicht tun was Du mir aufträgst. Ich finde selber eine Beschäftigung, während Du irgendeine hirnlose Tusse im Haus sexuell belästigst.“ Tony tut erstaunt „Gibbs hat Dir gesagt, dass Du die Befehlskette nicht einhalten musst?“ „Ja und auch, dass Du ein inkompetentes, chauvinistisches und sexistisches Schwein bist.“ Tony lachte auf. „Wirklich?“ „Mhm, und zu McGee hat er gesagt, dass man das von einem verwöhnten Clown aus reichem Haus zu erwarten hat, der nie gelernt hat für die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche auch zu arbeiten. Stimmt‘s McGee?“ „Ja, in etwa stimmt das. Aber ich denke er hat das mehr bezüglich Ihrer akademischen Ausbildung gemeint. Ich meine ein Bachelor in Sport _wissenschaften_ ist ja hauptsächlich Sport, oder?“ Kate lächelt boshaft „Viel Muskel, wenig Hirn!“ Tony lacht wieder hellauf. „Oh Kate wo doch das Gehirn als „größter Muskel“ nur durch Training immer jung bleibt, erst wenn man glaubt alles zu wissen, erstarrt es, genauer gesagt die kristalline Intelligenz. Wann waren denn Eure letzten akademischen Weiterbildungsmaßnahmen, wann habt Ihr eine neue Sprache gelernt oder Euch künstlerisch betätigt? Das trainiert Eure grauen und weißen Zellen - Gemeinheit und Lügen lassen einen vorzeitig altern und rauben das letzte bisschen Sexappeal.“

Er drückt demonstrativ auf eine Seitentaste bei seinem Handy. „Ich werde Gibbs vorspielen, was Ihr über Ihn erzählt, wenn er nicht da ist. Mal sehen was er dazu zu sagen hat.“ Damit lief er die Stufen hinauf zum Büro des Direktors. Die Sekretärin wies ihn gleich durch.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, bitte.“ sagte Direktor Morrow und wies auf seinen Besprechungstisch. „Ich erwarte Ihre Kündigung seit 10 Monaten eigentlich täglich. Sie haben weit mehr Ausdauer als ich Ihnen zugetraut habe. Ihr ‚jugendlicher-Leichtsinn/fauler Playboy aus reichem Haus/dummer Muskelmann‘-Cover wirkt. Unsere Spitzen-Profilerin und ihr McMotherboard haben es nicht durchschaut. Ich habe gehört, was eben unten gesagt wurde. Denken Sie, dass Gibbs so über Sie als seinen Partner und SFA spricht?“

Tony atmet langsam aus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er so über mich spricht, aber er lässt die beiden gerne im Glauben, dass er das _auch_ denkt. Er untergräbt meine Position bei jeder Gelegenheit und legt sein Schäuflein bei ihren Beleidigungen dazu. Seit Ari droht er mir bei fast jedem Fall, dass er mich wegen Inkompetenz , Faulheit und/oder Unkonzentriertheit vom Team schmeißt. Er spielt sich als Boss auf und zeigt mir, dass ich nichts zu reden habe in seinem Team. Und es beginnt zu wirken. Obwohl ich weiß, dass er mich nicht rausschmeißen kann, obwohl ich weiß was ich kann, leiste und bin, merke ich, dass mich das verunsichert, dass ich zuviel darüber nachdenke, dass ich die Kopfnüsse fast nicht mehr ertragen kann. Und vor allem will ich so nicht arbeiten. Ich bin ein erfahrener Ermittler, ich bin gut, ich will nicht nach Gibbs Regeln tanzen und jeden seiner lächerlichen Aufträge ausführen müssen als ob ich ähnlich unerfahren und ahnungslos wie McGee oder Kate bin.“

Morrow seufzt und holt sich und Tony einen Kaffee. „Hören Sie, DiNozzo, ich habe Ihre Sicherheitsfreigabe um 3 Stufen erhöht. Sie können jetzt in alle Akten bezüglich Haswari einsehen. Das ist nicht vorbei. Haswari ist der uneheliche Sohn von Eli David - Direktor des Mossad, dem es gelungen ist mit einigen NCIS-Agenten sehr gute Beziehungen einzugehen. Ziva David, seine Tochter, Aris Halbschwester, ist eine gute Freundin von Jenny Shephard geworden. Shephard ist eine _rothaarige_ ehemalige Kollegin von Gibbs mit der er in Europa einige black Ops durchgeführt hat. Sie ist extrem ehrgeizig und will auf meinen Stuhl. Sie hat auch die passenden Verbindungen dazu. Eli David hat mit Leon Vance dem Ass. Dir des NCIS in San Diego eine langjährige „Freundschaft“ aufgebaut. Und Ari Haswari hat zu Gibbs eine auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Hassliebe entwickelt. Das sind zuviele Verbindungen als dass es noch Zufall sein könnte, finden Sie nicht?“ Tony nickte zustimmend und nachdenklich.

„Wenn Sie es noch bis Jahresende im MCRT schaffen könnten, dann kann ich Ihnen ab Jänner ein eigenes Team hier in D.C. anbieten, ein Spezialteam, das UC-Ops durchführt, Fälle mit Spionage-, Hochfinanz- oder Organisierten Bandenhintergrund untersucht. Eher prophylaktisch ermittelt, wenn sich zu viele Zufälle häufen oder ein Verdacht sich zu stark erhärtet. Das Team wird aus besonderes erfahrenen und kompetenten aber ähnlich tiefstapelnden Agenten und Agentinnen wie Sie selbst bestückt werden. Sie bekommen nebenan ein eigenes Gebäude mit Technik und Forensik. Sie bauen ein Team nach dem anderen auf. Pro Jahr ein Team, dass dann in die Welt geschickt wird. 2 Stammspieler – Sie und ihr SFA – und 3-5 Agenten. Überlegen Sie sich das, Sie müssen nicht gleich zusagen. Und ihre beginnende Karriere als Modell ist ein ausgezeichnete Cover.“ grinste er. Tony musste lachen. „Also das wäre eine Mischung zwischen James Bond, Magnum und Mission Impossible?“ Morrow überlegte kurz „Ja, so könnte man es auch beschreiben.“ „Gut, da brauche ich nicht viel überlegen, diese Aufgabe übernehme ich gerne. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir!“

„Gut, sehr gut.“ Er reicht ihm eine Visitenkarte und einen Laptop. „Da drauf sind Informationen zu ungefähr 40 NCIS-Agenten an sensiblen Stellen. Machen Sie ein Profil von jedem und einen Vorschlag wie sie ihn als ausländischer Geheimdienst umdrehen würden. Sie haben bis Jahresende Zeit, damit ihr außergewöhnlicher Geist nicht zu sehr unterfordert ist. Das ist ein SAT-Handy über das sie sich ins NCIS-Netz einwählen können – höchste Verschlüsselungsstufe und nicht ortbar. Wir lassen Ihnen im Dachbodenbereich neben Ihrem Loft einen abhörsicheren Arbeitsraum einrichten, wenn Sie einverstanden sind.“ Tony nickte nur lächelnd. „Wie lange werden Sie noch im NCIS als Direktor bleiben?“ Jetzt grinst Morrow beeindruckt. „Rund ein Jahr – bis sich Shepard hochgearbeitet hat. Dann wechseln wir beide zu Homeland.“

„Gut, aber ich werde jetzt trotzdem ein bisschen mit Gibbs spielen. Ich werde ihn dazu bringen, die Vereinbarungen punkto Zusammenarbeit einzuhalten und ich habe einige kreative Ideen, Sir!“ Morrow lacht schadenfreudig auf „Nur zu, viel Spaß!“

**Ahh, sein Beckenbereich ist jetzt wirklich gut durchblutet. Er schäumt seine Beine neu ein und bürstet sie wieder mit der Rundbürste. Er stellt das rechte Bein auf den im Eck der Duschkabine eingebauten Sitz und beginnt bei den Zehen über den Rist und Knöchel zu Schienbein, Knie und Oberschenkel zu bürsten und seitlich wieder hinunter zu den Zehen. Auf und Ab.**

Im nächsten Fall ging es um eine uralte Fehde in einem verschlafenen Dorf, Kornkreise und um Rache im alttestamentarischen Stil - Auge um Auge. Eine klassische Gelegenheit seinem Team klarzumachen, was er alles über sie wusste - herausgefunden mit klassischer Cop-Arbeit - und Ihnen klarzumachen, was sie alles _nicht_ wussten über ihn. Wie erwartet, deckte Gibbs seinen Blumen-Coup mit Kate auf, voll Schadenfreude und Kurzsichtigkeit. Sein Lachen war noch nicht verklungen als sein Telefon läutete. „Gibbs!“ … „Aber ich habe den von mir unterschriebenen Antrag am Montag in Ihr Büro geschickt.“ … „Was fehlt? … Wieso muss er? … Okay, ich schicke ihn rauf!“ Gibbs knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Tony lächelte innerlich. ´McGee und Todd schauten ihn fragend an. „Tony, geh in die HR und unterschreibe den Antrag auf Versetzung von McGee!“ Er stand auf und ging zu Tony’s Schreibtisch und stellte sich drohend vor ihn. Tony schaute langsam auf. „Warum sollte ich?“ fragte Tony unschuldig. „Das war ein Befehl und kein Vorschlag!“ Tony holte aus seinem Rucksack einen Folder und legte ihn vor Gibbs. „Tja, die interessante Sache ist, dass Du mir nichts befehlen kannst, Jethro!“ Todd und McGee zogen entsetzt die Luft ein. „DiNozzo!“ keifte Kate „bist Du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Wie kannst Du so mit Gibbs reden?“

Tony wartete darauf, dass Gibbs reagierte, was der nicht vorhatte. „Ich kann so mit Gibbs reden, weil ich nicht sein Untergebener bin sondern er mein gleichwertiger und gleichrangiger Partner ist, im Unterschied zu Dir, Agent auf Probe Todd und Ihnen, Agent auf Probe in Norfolk McGee. Ich bin Senior Field Agent und jeder Teamzugang und jede Veränderung im Status eines Agenten dieses Teams brauchen mein schriftliches Einverständnis. Das ich möglicherweise nach eingehender, offener und sachlicher Diskussion geben könnte. Auf keinen Fall lasse ich es mir befehlen.“ Alle schauten ihn fassungslos und sprachlos an. Er sah Gibbs Hand zucken. „Und solltest Du noch einmal die Hand gegen mich erheben, zeige ich Dich wegen Nötigung an!“

Und ab da schwieg er, und ließ Gibbs warten. Verstaute den Folder wieder in seinem Rucksack und holte sich einen seiner kalten Fälle zur Revision. Nach mindestens fünf Minuten kam ein genervtes, pseudovernünftiges: „Tony, mach Dich doch nicht lächerlich!“ Tony lächelte und zwinkerte Kate zu – genauso wie damals als sie ihn so arrogant und herablassend fragte „Wie sind Sie eigentlich zum NCIS gekommen?“ und er antwortete. „Ich lächelte.“

Gibbs schlug mit der flachen Hand auf Tony’s Schreibtisch und schrie „DiNozzo!“ Tony schaute ihn - ohne wie sonst immer zu zucken - eiskalt an. „Hier bin ich doch, Jethro, keine Angst.“

„Willst Du mich provozieren?“ fragt Gibbs ungläubig. „Dich provoziert die Wahrheit und die aktuelle Rechtslage?“ antwortet im selben Tonfall.

„Nein, Deine kindischen _Machtspielchen_!“ Tony lachte wieder auf „Interessante Formulierung, Jethro! Ich bin seinerzeit nur unter der Bedingung der Gleichrangigkeit und partnerschaftlichen Zusammenarbeit mit Dir zum NCIS gekommen. Die Rekorde meiner Abschlußnoten vom FLTEC-Training sind noch immer nicht gebrochen, ja nicht einmal eingestellt! Meine Bedingungen, denen Du sofort zugestimmt hast, sind in meinen Dienstvertrag formuliert. Über zwei Jahre lang waren sie für Dich vollkommen in Ordnung und Du hast Dich problemlos und widerstandslos daran gehalten. Seit Du – ohne Dich mit mir zu beraten oder meine Meinung einzuholen - Todd ins Team geholt hast, glaubst Du wöchentlich mehr daran, dass Du der Boss bist und ich der Idiot vom Dienst. Ich war sehr geduldig und habe darauf gewartet, dass Du selber draufkommst, wir haben die Teamsituation mehrfach diskutiert und ich habe aus meiner Meinung kein Hehl gemacht. Dir war das egal, Hauptsache Du konntest Deine _Bossspielchen_ betreiben. Leider wirkt es eher wie Bosschen spielen.“

Er spielte die Aufnahme von Kates und McGees Aussagen ab: _„Wie Gibbs schon vor einem Jahr sagte, muss ich nicht tun was Du mir aufträgst. Ich finde selber eine Beschäftigung, während Du irgendeine hirnlose Tusse im Haus sexuell belästigst.“ Tony fragt erstaunt „Gibbs hat Dir gesagt, dass Du die Befehlskette nicht einhalten musst?“ „Ja und auch, dass Du ein inkompetentes, chauvinistisches und sexistisches Schwein bist.“ Tony lacht auf. „Wirklich?“ „Mhm, und zu McGee hat er gesagt, dass man das von einem verwöhnten Clown aus reichem Haus zu erwarten hat, der nie gelernt hat für die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche auch zu arbeiten. Stimmt‘s McGee?“ „Ja, in etwa stimmt das. Aber ich denke er hat das mehr bezüglich Ihrer akademischen Ausbildung gemeint. Ich meine ein Phys.Ed. ist ja hauptsächlich Sport, oder?“ Kate : „Viel Muskel, wenig Hirn!“ Tony lacht wieder hellauf._

Er schaute Gibbs fragend an, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Die Interne wird McGee und Todd wegen dieser Verleumdungen genau befragen. Wenn hier jemand Machtspielchen spielt, dann werden wir es herausfinden. Ob Du so tief gesunken bist, oder ob Todd nur so krankhaft ehrgeizig ist.“

Kate hatte einen hochroten Kopf, McGee war leichenblass und Gibbs grinste und lachte dann höhnisch auf. „Mit diesen Kindereien vertrödle ich nicht meine Zeit! Wenn Dir etwas nicht passt, wie ich _mein_ Team führe, kannst Du Dich versetzen lassen.“ Jetzt grinste Tony. „Du hast kein Team, wenn ich nicht unterschreibe! Und die Aufklärungsrate ist im vergangenen Jahr um 4 % gesunken, obwohl uns die allwissende Ms. Todd mit ihren Weisheiten und ihren weitreichenden Erfahrungen beehrt hat. Und wenn _Dir_ nicht passt, wie ich meine Rechte ausübe, dann kannst _Du Dich_ gerne versetzen lassen.“

Gibbs sprang auf und lief zum Direktor hoch. Man hörte die lauten Stimmen bis herunter. 10 Minuten später stürmte Gibbs zu seinem Schreibtisch, riss Waffe und Marke heraus und verließ die Bullpen.

„Agent McGee fahren Sie nach Norfolk zurück, das ist ein Befehl!“

„Agent Todd füllen Sie die Selbstevaluierung aus, die Sie von mir per Mail bekommen haben. Legen sie alle benötigten Testergebnisse in Kopie bei. Das ist auch ein Befehl!“

McGee packte seinen Rucksack wieder ein und trat auf ihn zu. „Tony, ich..“ „Agent DiNozzo für Sie, Agent McGee!“ „Entschuldigung, natürlich, Agent DiNozzo, es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie beleidigt habe oder respektlos erschienen bin, das war nicht meine Absicht.“ Er starrte Tony unsicher an und zappelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich weiß, Sie haben nur mitgemacht, was Ihnen Ihre vermeintlichen Vorgesetzten vorgezeigt haben. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse. Und zu Ihrer Info, ich habe vorigen Samstag meinen ersten PhD in Profiling verliehen bekommen und ich habe auch noch 2 Master in Computerforensik und Kriminologie. Neben den Bachelors in Sportwissenschaften, der als Pre-Med anerkannt ist, Musik, Kunstgeschichte und Film- und Theaterwissenschaften.“ McGee erblasste noch stärker, seine Gesichtsfarbe ging jetzt ins grünliche. „Das hätte man mit einer einfachen Google-Suche finden können. Kaufen Sie sich irgendwo ein Rückgrat! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich!“

Er warf auch noch Todd einen ‚enttäuschten‘ Blick zu. „Und zu Ihrer Information Agent Todd war ich bis vor einem halben Jahr für zweieinhalb Jahre in einer festen Beziehung. Meine Abscheu über den He/She-Kuss, wie Sie es nennen, rührte daher, dass dieser He/She meinen Freund Chris Pacchi bestialisch ermordet hat und davor ekelte ich mich. Ich habe kein Problem damit auch einen Mann zu küssen.“

Sein Handy läutete. „DiNozzo!“ Er hörte zu und verdreht die Augen. _„Tony, dein Verhalten ist wirklich lächerlich, du sperrst dich gegen Dinge, die unausweichlich sind. Aber wenn Du darauf bestehst, können wir gerne unter 4 Augen noch einmal alles durchgehen.“_ „Die Vier-Augen-Gespräche des letzten Jahres haben nichts gebracht, Jethro, aber wir können gerne im Beisein von jemandem aus der HR oder Internen die reale Bedeutung meiner und unserer Dienstvereinbarung diskutieren.“ _„Mich interessiert Dein Dienstvertrag nicht, ich will ein schlagkräftiges Team und ich will Kate und McGee.“_ Tony legte auf.

Kate hat sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder von ihrem Schock erholt. „Tony, ich … es tut mir leid, dass sich unsere Zusammenarbeit so konkurrenzierend entwickelt hat und dass ich zu Beginn eine so schlechte Meinung von Dir hatte. Ich sehe das, Dich jetzt nicht mehr so.“ „Ah, weißt Du noch wie Du so schnell zu Deiner schlechten Meinung über mich gekommen bist?“ Sie lachte spöttisch auf. „Natürlich, Du hast sexistische und chauvinistische Bemerkungen gemacht.“ „Nein, ich habe Dir erklärt warum wir einen Tatort auch skizzieren. Und ich habe das an dem Ort nächste und anschaulichste Mittel verwendet, um Dir einen Sachverhalt verständlich und unvergesslich zu machen. Das Magazin lag in der Airforce 1 und gehörte nicht mir. Jedes andere hätte es auch getan. Und Du hattest keine Ahnung, keine Erfahrung von Tatortermittlung und das hast Du sehr laut und arrogant von Dir gegeben. Wir alle haben uns trotz Deiner aggressiven und arroganten Art höflich und freundlich bemüht Deinen Horizont zu erweitern.“

„Na hör Mal, ich bin eine erfahrene Agentin und Profilerin!“ sagte sie empört. „Das bist Du nicht, Kate, leider! Du hast ein Psychologiestudium mit einigen ECTS-Punkten in Profiling, Du hast ein Secret-Service-Training für den Personenschutz, du hattest wenig Erfahrung in Forensik, Tatortermittlung, Zeugenbefragung, legalen Prozeduren, konntest mittelmäßig schießen, Du kannst gut zeichnen, bist eine gute Kämpferin und stellst manchmal gute Fragen, aber Du hast zuviele, zu katholische (S1/E4 - die unsterblichen Selbstmord ist Sünde), zu pseudofeministische (Left For Dead S01e10 – Bombe, Suzanne McNeill) und zu brave gute-Töchter-Ansichten (Ari Haswari), die Deine Profile und Deine Ermittlungsansätze sehr einschränken. Und Du lügst schlecht und bist viel zu ehrgeizig. Wenn ich Dir für jede Deiner Frechheiten einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in Deine Rippen oder Deinen Solarplexus gegeben hätte, wie hättest Du reagiert?“

Sie hat den Anstand ihren Blick zu senken.

„Du bist hier angetanzt und hast Dich schon an Deinem ersten Tag nur lustig über mich gemacht, über meine fachlichen Beiträge, über meine Fragen, über meinen Hintergrund, oder was Du dafür gehalten hast. Du hast keinerlei Problem mich mit betrügerischen Mittel aka Gay-Foto zu diskreditieren, mich vor meinen Kollegen, vor meinen Untergebenen, vor Zeugen, vor Opfern schlecht zu machen und in ein schlechtes Licht zu stellen. Ich mache hier – intern - Späße und Faxen, aber immer damit du etwas lernst oder um die Stimmung aufzulockern oder Spannungen abzuleiten. Nie vor Zeugen, Opfern oder Kollegen im LEO-Bereich. Du nimmst das, was ich im Spaß sage, oft viel zu persönlich. Aber Du meinst das, was Du sagst ernst und sehr persönlich. Das machst Du nur mit mir. Warum?“

Kate setzte mehrfach zum Reden an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht!“ „Nun, dann unterhalte Dich doch mit Deiner Schwester, sie kann Dir sicher helfen Deine Motive zu erforschen. Ein Antwort, die ich Dir glauben kann brauchst Du nämlich bevor ich Dich als Junioragentin ins MCRT aufnehme.“

„Woher weißt Du..?“ fragt sie empört. „Ich informiere mich gründlich über die Menschen, denen ich mein Leben anvertrauen **muss,** was sie können, was sie nicht können, Ausbildung, Hobbys, Familie, wie sie ticken, wo ihre „Knöpfe“ sind. Ich muss einschätzen können, was Du alles noch lernen musst und was Du schon können solltest, um Dich entsprechend ausbilden zu können. Ich habe Deine Masterthesis und alle Seminararbeiten, die online sind, gelesen. Als SFA kenne ich Dein Bewerbungsschreiben, das „Empfehlungsschreiben“ von Secret Service. Als SFA mache ich die Mitarbeiterbeurteilungen und –evaluierungen. Ich korrigiere Deine Einsatzberichte, auch wenn Gibbs immer so tut als ob er das machen würde.“

„Deine Fehler und deine Lernunwilligkeit kosten Geld und können zu Verletzungen führen und auch Menschenleben kosten. Das würde ich gerne so weit wie möglich reduzieren und vermeiden und ich weiß, dass Du das auch willst. Einiges wäre vermeidbar gewesen, wenn du besser gecoacht oder angeleitet worden wärst. Ich weiß, dass du eine gute Ermittlerin werden willst und ich glaube, dass du auch das Zeug dazu hast. Aber Du brauchst etwas mehr Humor, Lockerheit und vor allem einen offenen Geist, Neugier und Entdeckerlust auf das Individuelle, Besondere am vorliegenden Fall und nicht allgemeine Plattitüden und Vorurteile.“

„Bist du fertig mit deinem Psycho-Gequatsche? Fang endlich zu arbeiten an!“ bellt Gibbs im Vorbeilaufen. „Ich habe nur auf Dich gewartet, damit Du wieder mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen kannst, zumindest was das Arbeiten anbetrifft.“ Antwortet Tony unbeeindruckt. „Sag, spinnst Du jetzt komplett, hast Du PMS oder kommst Du schon in den Wechsel?“ Kate lachte über Gibbs Bemerkung hellauf.

Tony wirft ihr einen leicht enttäuschten, fragenden Blick zu „Das findest Du nicht sexistisch, Kate? Oder dumm, wenn einem Mann weibliche Zyklusprobleme unterstellt werden, oder überhaupt als Beschimpfung verwendet werden? Oder scheinheilig, wenn jemand aus seiner dritten Pause kommt und den anderen vorwirft nicht zu arbeiten? Oder feige, weil dieser jemand vorher das Gespräch belauscht? Oder vielleicht unprofessionell, weil ein SFA jederzeit mit seiner Mitarbeiterin über ihre Arbeitshaltung reden kann?“

Tony schaute Gibbs ernst an. „Ich meine es ernst, Jethro. Auch wenn Du weiterhin versuchst mich zu mobben und lächerlich zu machen. Ich bin enttäuscht, weil Du auf ein so tiefes Niveau gesunken bist. Persönlich und beruflich.“

Damit wendete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er blendete beide einfach aus und arbeitete an seinem Fall weiter. Nach 30 Minuten fand er den fehlenden Hinweis. „Willst Du etwas neues lernen, Agent Todd?“ Ohne Nachzudenken antwortete sie „Von Dir? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!“ Gibbs grinste.

Tony nickte, steckte Waffe und Marke fragte telefonisch den Einzelagenten Jim Walker, ob er Zeit hätte mit ihm einen Hinweis nachzugehen und ging. Sie brachten einen Verdächtigen mit zurück und nach zwei Tagen hatten sie einen Vergewaltiger von 4 Teenager-Töchtern von Navy-Personal überführt und zu einem umfassenden Geständnis gebracht. Tony und Jim Walker wurden vom Basis-Commander persönlich Dank ausgesprochen und ein Empfehlungsschreiben kam in ihre Dienstakte. Kate war so sauer. Auch weil Tony sich von ihr nicht mehr provozieren ließ. Er war ernst, sachlich und ließ ihr und Gibbs den fachlichen Bullshit nicht durchgehen. Persönliche Seitenhiebe ignorierte er einfach.

**Nachdem er auch jeden Zwischenraum zwischen den Zehen ausgiebigst gereinigt und massiert hat geht Tony zum linken Bein über.**

Am Freitag kurz vor Dienstschluss kam der Anruf von der HR wegen Kates Probezeitstatus. „Agent Todd, ich brauche ihre Selbstevaluierung und alle Bestätigungen.“ sagte er freundlich zu Kate. „Gibbs hat gesagt, ich muss sie nicht machen!“ antwortete sie gewohnt schnippisch. „Und deshalb haben Sie es auch nicht gemacht?“ fragte Tony nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Agent Todd wird nicht als Junioragentin ins MCRT aufgenommen. Ich unterschreibe den Antrag nicht. Ich maile Ihnen auch gerne meine Begründung…. Danke. Ihnen auch ein schönes Wochenende.“

Er schickt das Mail mit seiner Beurteilung und Begründung an die HR und verlässt grußlos das Büro. Gibbs knallt mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch und Todd lässt einen wütenden Schrei los. Morrow schüttelt in komischer Verzweiflung nur den Kopf. Jethro sollte Tony besser kennen.

Tony fuhr erst einkaufen und stellte dann seinen Wagen hinter dem Caféhaus ab. Nachdem Morrow anklingen hat lassen, dass Jim Walker eventuell auch als sein zukünftiger SFA in Frage kam, hat Tony ihn für heute auf ein Abendessen und ein Bier eingeladen. Jim war an die 30 und hatte offensichtlich Berbervorfahren mit seiner dunklen Haut und den hellblauen ‚Augen. Er war fast ein Kopf kleiner als Tony und ein Finanz-, Steuer- und Wirtschaftsgenius. Tony wollte ihn näher kennenlernen und ihre Zusammenarbeit auch schon jetzt intensivieren. Als er Tony‘s Instrumente sah, entwickelte sich sofort ein tiefes und offenes Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Sie hatten auch gemeinsame sportliche Interessen und das gab den Ausschlag für die Frage: sein SFA ja oder nein? Ja.

Als er ihn auf die Situation im MCRT ansprach erzählte Tony ihm ganz offen von den Schwierigkeiten. „Die meisten der Agenten stehen hinter Dir, Tony. Viele finden es überfällig, dass Du etwas gegen Todd’s Arroganz und Respektlosigkeit unternimmst. Wieso lässt Gibbs ihr das durchgehen?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eher nur einen Verdacht, den ich erst überprüfen muss.“ „Brauchst Du Hilfe? Wenn Du was brauchst, sag es mir einfach. Als Einzelagent bin ich viel flexibler.“ Tony überlegt. „Schau Dir seine Steuerunterlagen an, die werden nämlich extra abgelegt. Dort findet man oft interessante Details, die in den Personal- oder Fallakten unter Verschluß sind.“ schlug Jim ihm vor.

Als Jim gegangen war, hatte Tony das Gefühl, dass er in Jim auch einen Freund finden könnte. Sie teilten einige Interessen, ergänzten sich beruflich und stellten ihre Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse gerne zur Verfügung. Tony freute sich auf die weitere Zusammenarbeit. Sein abhörsicheres Büro war noch nicht fertig, aber er hatte eine sichere EDV-Leitung in den NCIS-Server und aufgrund seiner Sicherheitsstufe Zugang zu allen Personalakten außer der von Morrow.

Und was er in Gibbs Akte las erklärte einiges. Geb. 1956 Alter 48, 1974 - mit 18 ging er nach der Highschool zu den Marines bis 1990, 1991 kam er mit 35 zum NCIS, ohne Collegeabschluss, hatte mehrere Orden – viel mehr als Tony wusste. War von Anfang an im MCRT unter Mike Franks, als der 1996 in Pension ging übernahm Gibbs die Leitung – mit 5 Jahren Ermittlererfahrung! ‚Da hatte ja ich mehr als ich in den NCIS kam.‘ Von seinen 13 Dienstjahren war er insgesamt 2 Jahre auf Auslands-OP. ‚Gibbs hat als Ermittler nur 4 Dienstjahre mehr als ich! Jetzt wird es aber lächerlich - was spielt er sich da so auf?‘ 16 Jahre bei den Marines als Soldat, Ausbildner und Scharfschütze, 2 Kriegseinsätze, 13 Jahre beim NCIS davon 8 Jahre als SSA mit einem bis zwei Mitarbeiterinnen, Stan Burley blieb am längsten - 5 Jahre, davon war aber Gibbs mind. 2 Jahre im Ausland und leitete auch wenn er in D.C. war viele Auslandseinsätze via MTAC. Also war Burley etwas über zwei Jahre SFA während Gibbs anwesend war und auch wirklich im Team mitarbeitete. Die restliche Zeit hat Burley das „Team“ geleitet. Alle anderen Mitarbeiter blieben max. 1 Jahr – kein Wunder. ‚Und Gibbs spottet so gerne über meine 2-Jahres-Frist. Und über meine akademische Ausbildung, meine Sportkarriere, meine Cop-Vergangenheit und dass ich Frauen und Männern gefalle. Unglaublich, so ein Heuchler.‘

Wieso kann er SSA sein, wenn er keinen Master hat? Ahh, wurde ihm aus Altersgründen erlassen und er fiel in die Übergangsfrist. Wäre er 3 Monate später SSA geworden, hätte er einen Master nachholen müssen. Na von der Intelligenz und Lernfähigkeit kein Problem, aber ob er sich unterordnen könnte – Naja da habe ich meine Zweifel!

So ein Heuchler und Angeber!!

Er wendet sich dem privaten Bereich zu, er blättert durch die Steuererklärungen und entdeckt, dass Gibbs im ersten Dienstjahr Abschreibungen für 2 Todesfälle gemacht hat – Frau und Tochter – mit einem Verweis zu einer Fallakte, die nicht mehr oder noch nicht im EDV-System ist. ‚Ich könnte jetzt einfach in den NCIS hinüberlaufen und die Akte im Archiv einsehen.‘ Das macht er auch und findet alles über den Fall, auch Franks handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen: Als er den Fall studiert entsteht ihn ihm die Gewißheit, dass der Mörder seiner ersten Frau und seiner Tochter nicht mehr auf dieser Erde wandelt. Das erklärt auch seine überraschende Zärtlichkeit und Feinfühligkeit im Umgang mit Kindern. Und die drei gescheiterten Ehen mit rothaarigen Frauen. Er liest noch die Notizen von Franks zu den Zeugenbefragungen von Frau Gibbs. „Mein lieber Schwan, die ist forsch und diktatorisch, so ein Dragoner, Gott sei Dank ist sie eine hübsche, feurige Rothaarige, sonst bekäme sie mit diesem Mundwerk und dieser Haltung nie einen Mann!“ schreibt Franks. Das erklärt auch warum Gibbs in Kates Händen wie Wachs ist.

Und weil er schon dabei war schaute er sich auch Kate’s Akte an. geb. 1976, 28, MA Psychologie, mit 23 zum Secret Service, seit 11/2002 im Präsidenten Schutz Team auf dringliche Empfehlung vom damaligen Leiter des Büros des Innenministers – WTF was heißt das denn? Dass sie nicht aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten sondern mit ausreichend Vitamin B den Job bekam auf den sie sich so viel einbildete? Oder war das dort einfach der modus operandi? Und sie machte den Präsidentenschutz-Job nur 10 Monate lang und nicht jahrelang, wie sie immer behauptete! Und vorher war sie fast 4 Jahre in der Finanzabteilung Abt. Falschgeld. Wie kommt man mit einem Psychologie-Master in die Finanzabteilung des Secret Services????? Da ist etwas oberfaul!!

Der Fall mit den gefälschten Dollar-Noten war auch der einzige bei dem sie wirkliche Fachkenntnisse einbrachte. Von wegen Profiler für den Präsidentenschutz – Profiling von Geldfälschern, Geldwäschern? Das ist schon fast Hochstapelei! Für diese wackelige Basis und fehlende Vorerfahrung waren ihre Profile dann auch wieder nicht so schlecht. Wenn Gibbs aber darüber Bescheid wusste und sie trotzdem so hypte, was war dann seine Motivation? Ihre Loyalität, das genügte ihm? Kein Wunder, dass ihre Aufklärungsrate gefallen war; er wurde kaltgestellt und Kate hatte nicht genug drauf um das auszugleichen – und Gibbs nahm das in Kauf! Gott war er froh, dass er nur noch drei Monate dabei sein musste!!

McGee würde er sich morgen ansehen, aber der dürfte von seiner fachlichen Qualifikation in Ordnung sein! Gegen ihn hatte er nichts Grundsätzliches wie gegen Kate. Da war es hauptsächlich die Gibbssche Vorstellung von partnerschaftlicher Führung. Und dass McGee kein Rückgrat hatte und so ein Naivling ist.

**Jetzt war auch sein zweites Bein sauber, durchblutet und belebt. Blieben noch Gesicht und Genitalbereich. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Jeffrey White und Lane Danielson mit ihm getrieben haben, als sie ihn für die Nacht betäubt hatten. Am Morgen hatte er keine Samenflüssigkeit an sich, in sich oder im Bett entdecken können. Aber als er nach dem morgendlichen Toilettebesuch wieder in das Zimmer trat, in dem er geschlafen hatte, hat es eindeutig nach Sex gerochen. Im besten – und wahrscheinlichsten – Fall haben White und sein Freund zu seinem schlafenden Anblick onaniert. Igitt – auch diese Vorstellung war widerlich. Er nahm wieder eine große Portion von dem Duschgel. Er schäumt es kräftig auf und hüllt Penis und Hoden damit ein. Diesmal schwärmen seine Gedanken nicht in die Vergangenheit. Er achtet ganz genau darauf, ob die Reinigung, auch seines Afters irgendwelche unangenehmen Empfindungen, Gefühle oder Erinnerungen aktivieren. Aber Gott sei Dank kommt nichts hoch. Er spült sich gründlich mit klarem Wasser ab.**

Am nächsten Vormittag als er gerade von seinem Lauf zurückkam, wartete Gibbs vor seiner Wohnungstür auf ihn. „Was willst Du?“ fragte er ihn schroff. „Wir müssen reden!“ Tony zog nur eine ‚jetzt-auf-einmal‘-Grimasse. „Warte unten im Café, ich gehe erst duschen und ruf Dich dann an.“ Damit ließ er Gibbs vor seiner Tür einfach stehen und legte den großen Riegel vor. – einbruchssicher! Nach 20 Minuten holte er Gibbs herauf, stellte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee auf die Küchenbar und sagte: „Rede!“ während er seinen eigenen Kaffee zubereitete. Gibbs kochte sichtbar. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach so ausbooten, Tony! Das ist schlecht fürs Teamklima und für die Arbeit.“

„Seit wann kümmerst Du Dich ums Teamklima? Und schlecht für die Arbeit ist eigentlich nur Kate Todd: fehlende Erfahrung in 5 von 6 wichtigen Bereichen, arrogant, sich selbst überschätzend und ohne geeignete Supervision und Anleitung. Ohne Deine Supervision und Anleitung, weil mich stellst Du täglich kalt.“ Gibbs schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du verstehst das nicht!“ warf er Tony vor.

„Das stimmt, ich verstehe es wirklich nicht, erkläre es mir!“ antwortete Tony ruhig.

„Du würdest es auch nicht verstehen, wenn ich es Dir erklären würde!“ Tony lachte. „Versuch es trotzdem!“

„Kate ist eine intelligente, starke und durchsetzungskräftige Person. Sie hat den fachlichen Hintergrund, den wir brauchen.“ „Der da wäre?“

„Profiling, Waffentraining, Kampftraining, um nur einige zu nennen.“ „Nenn mir auch alle anderen.“ Gibbs verdreht die Augen und schwieg. Nach eine langen Pause sagt Tony: „Ihre persönliche Einschätzung teile ich mit Dir und ergänze sie um Arroganz, Hinterhältigkeit und krankhaften Ehrgeiz. Von den fachlichen Kompetenzen streiche ich Profiling, das kann sie nicht, hat sie nicht gelernt und auch nie ausgeübt, das ist eine Lüge bzw. maßlose Übertreibung ihrerseits oder deinerseits. Was von dem bisschen qualifiziert sie als NCIS-Agentin und MCRT-Mitglied?“ Gibbs schnaufte zornig. „Ich sagte bereits, das verstehst Du nicht.“ schnauzte er.

Tony lachte wieder. „Ich verstehe es nicht, weil es nichts zu verstehen gibt. Du hast eine emotionale impulsive Entscheidung getroffen und kannst sie jetzt natürlich nicht fachlich oder sachlich begründen. Damit könnte ich noch leben, Jethro. Aber sie will nicht lernen und kämpft gegen mich – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – und Du unterstützt sie dabei. Anstatt sie zu führen und anzuleiten, erfüllst Du ihr ihre Wünsche und Launen. Hätte Blackaddler das abgezogen, was Kate sich in ihrem ersten Quartal alles geleistet hat, hättest Du sie nach dem Suzanna McNeill-Fall aber spätestens nach Haswari hochkantig hinausgeschmissen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie nur noch in Dschibuti putzen gehen kann. Ich behaupte gar nicht, dass sie kein Potential hat, aber sie lernt schlecht und Du unterrichtest sie schlecht. Du erlaubst ihren Dilettantismus, verhinderst meine Professionalität und unterwanderst meine Autorität. Wozu? Damit unsere Aufklärungsrate wieder auf das Niveau vor mir sinkt? Ist das Dein Ziel?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ „Also was ist dann Dein Ziel?“ Gibbs schüttelt wieder den Kopf. Jetzt schaut er verzweifelt drein. „Ich weiß, warum Du so gut mit Kindern umgehen kannst.“ sagte Tony sanft. Gibbs zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn abweisend an. „Was weißt Du?“ „Ich weiß von dem furchtbaren Mordanschlag auf Deine Familie bevor Du zum NCIS gekommen bist.“ Gibbs war total erschüttert und aus der Bahn geworfen. „Woher?“ Tony zuckte mit der Schulter „Zeitungsarchive?“ Gibbs atmete fast schluchzend aus und zitterte leicht. Tony legte seine Hand vorsichtig und zart auf Jethros Unterarm und drückte ihm wortlos sein Mitgefühl aus. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden!“ „Das erwarte ich auch nicht.“ „Warum erwähnst Du es dann?“

Tony atmete leise seufzend aus. „Weil … weil ich mir einen möglichen Zusammenhang vorstellen kann.“ „Was, bist Du verrückt?“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf „Ich weiß, dass Du das nicht hören willst, Jethro, aber drei rothaarige, resolute, starke Ehefrauen und drei Scheidungen nach maximal 1,5 Jahren Ehe. Könnte den Verdacht aufwerfen, dass sie als Ersatz dienen sollten, oder? Und möglicherweise aktivieren Frauen, die dich in Deiner Vaterseite ansprechen wie Abby und vielleicht auch Kate, Deine zärtliche, liebevolle und einfühlsame Seite, die für Kinder reserviert ist. Und wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, willst Du sie beschützen und verteidigen. Und Kate fühlt sich alleine von meiner Anwesenheit im Team bedroht.“ Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er am Rande eines Faustkampfes entlangwanderte.

Plötzlich schluchzte Gibbs auf und drückte sich die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. Sofort war Tony bei ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm, zog ihn fest an sich und streichelte zärtlich und liebevoll seinen Rücken. „Es tut mir so leid, Jet, so leid.“ Er hielt den jetzt heftig schluchzenden und zitternden Mann ganz fest umschlungen, konnte seine eigenen Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Soviel Qual und tiefe Trauer strömten aus Jethro heraus.

„Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen! Ich war in Kuwait und dachte sie wären hier sicher und ich in Gefahr! Ich war nicht da um sie zu beschützen.“ wiederholte er immer und immer wieder. Tony wusste, dass es keine Worte gab um diesen Kummer zu stillen, um die Schuldgefühle zu schwächen. Festhalten und es aushalten war die einzige Hilfe, die er Jethro geben konnte. Er verstand jetzt auch warum Gibbs zum Berserker wurde, wenn er Kinder nicht vor Leid schützen konnte. Oder Väter den Schatz in ihren Kindern nicht sahen, lebten.

Er führte Jethro langsam zur Couch und legte ihn sanft hin, streichelte ihn, fuhr durch seine Haare, putzte ihm die Nase. Nach fast zwei Stunden schlief er ein, Kopf in Tony’s Schoss. Selbst im Schlaf schluchzte er noch auf. Viel später löste Tony sich langsam unter Jethro heraus und schob einen Polster unter seinen Kopf, deckt ihn mit einer Decke zu. Er bereitete frischen Kaffee zu, taute eine spanischen Hühnereintopf fürs Mittagessen auf. Und auch 4 Portionen Apfelkuchen – Süßes ist bei Krisen immer gut. Er hoffte, dass dies ein Durchbruch in Jethros Widerstand und Abwehr war.

Er hatte fast drei Jahre in Jethros Haus gelebt und nirgends war nur ein Hinweis auf seine erste Frau und Tochter. ‚Wahrscheinlich ist alles in dem einen versperrten Zimmer gelagert, über das nicht gesprochen werden darf.‘ Das Rätsel, warum sie in den ersten Wochen in einem Gästezimmer und dann erst ins große Schlafzimmer übersiedelt sind, wurde damit aber nicht gelöst.

Als er merkt, dass Jethro langsam wach wird, wärmt er das Essen und deckt den Tisch. Dabei singt er leise vor sich hin.

 

[The Closer I Get To You   Beyonce - Feat Luther Vandross](https://youtu.be/cObQnLp09jA)

 

 

The closer I get to you

The more you make me see

By giving me all you've got

Your love has captured me

Over and over again

I try to tell myself that we

Could never be more than friends

And all the while inside

I knew it was real

The way you make me feel

Lying here next to you

Time just seems to fly

Needing you more and more

Let's give love a try

Sweeter and sweeter love grows

And heaven's there for those

Who fool the tricks of time

With hearts in love will find

True love

In a special way

The closer I get to you

The more you make me see

By giving me what you've got

Your love has captured me

Over and over again

I try to tell myself that we

Could never be more than friends

And all the while inside

I knew this was real (got to be real)

The way you make me feel (you know)

My baby, my baby, my baby, my love

Come a little closer so we can see into the eyes of love

Just a little a closer let me speak to you

I wanna tell you something

Here I am-- I just want you to come closer

Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear

‘Cause I wanna tell you something

Move a little a little closer we can say for real

The way we feel about each other’s lovin’…

Jethro erwacht und schaut ihm still zu. Ihm wird bewusst, wie sehr er diesen Tony vermisst hat, seinen Freund Tony vermisst hat, und auch wie schlecht er seinen Lebensgefährten und Partner behandelt, vernachlässigt und verraten hat. Beruflich wie Privat. Da schaut Tony auf und geht zu ihm hin, setzt sich zu ihm „Ich vermisse Dich Tony, jeden Tag.“ Tony nickte „Ich habe meinen Freund Jethro vor allem in den letzten vier Monaten auch sehr vermisst und hoffe, dass es uns gelingt unsere Freundschaft wiederzubeleben.“ Jetzt nickte Jethro. „Ja, ich auch. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe so instinktiv gehandelt, ich habe keine Worte dafür. Ich wollte Dir eigentlich nicht weh tun oder Dir schaden.“ Tony lächelte traurig und streichelte zart über seinen Arm. „Wir reden später. Dort ist das Badezimmer und das Mittagessen ist gleich fertig.“

Sie essen in kameradschaftlicher Stille. Beim Nachtisch beginnt Jethro von Shannon zu erzählen, wie sehr er sie geliebt hat, wie stark sie war und mutig, sich niemandes shit - auch seinen nicht -gefallen ließ. Wie schön sie war mit ihren roten Locken und hellbraunen Augen. Wie stolz sie auf ihren Marine war. „Und Kelly war wie ihre Mutter mit meinen Augen und meiner Sturheit und Bestimmtheit, aber mit ihrem Charme. Die ersten Jahre nach ihrem Tod waren die Hölle!“

„Shannon liebte wie Du Kinofilme und TV-Serien, konnte sich endlos über einen blöden Plot aufregen und wusste ganze Filme auswendig. Shannon spielte Klavier, darum konnte ich es nicht ertragen, wenn Du bei mir spielen wolltest, das hat mich zu sehr an sie, an den Verlust erinnert. Die beiden hätten Dich auch geliebt, Tony! Als Mann, als Bruder, als Freund!“

Tony lächelte unter Tränen. Dass Jethro über die beiden mit ihm reden konnte, ihm von ihnen erzählen wollte, ihm soviel Vertrauen schenkte und sich bei ihm sicher fühlte, heilte auch viel Schmerz in ihm – unausgesprochen. „Ich hätte sie auch gerne kennengelernt. Und gemocht. Hast Du ein Foto von Ihnen?“ Jethro holte ein schon sehr abgegriffenes und an den Rändern sehr dünnes Foto aus seiner Brieftasche, das eine wunderschöne Frau mit ihrer lachenden Tochter und einem strahlenden Vater zeigte. „Sie sind beide wirklich wunderschön, Jethro!“ „Ja, das sind sie, waren sie, ich vermisse sie jeden Tag, immer noch.“ Das konnte Tony wirklich verstehen.

Nach einiger Zeit steckte Jethro das Foto wieder ein.

„So, zu unserem Team!“ Er betonte das Wort unser auch mit einem verstärkenden Blick. „Deine Vermutung, dass ich zu Ersatzfrauen, -töchtern neige, stimmt. Mit Abby war mir das bewusst, bewusster. Aber nicht mit Kate. Und Du hast recht – vollkommen recht mit ihrer persönlichen und fachlichen Einschätzung. Ich habe beiden nach dem gefälschten Foto ordentlich die Leviten gelesen, Abby war einsichtig und ich hoffe, dass sich das auch in ihrem Verhalten bemerkbar gemacht hat. Kate ist ein bisschen „nachsichtiger“ geworden, aber offenbar nur in meiner Gegenwart. Das was Du aufgezeichnet hast, hat mich sehr geärgert. Ich habe es so sicher nicht gesagt. Kann aber durchaus sein, dass Kate aber auch McGee mein Schweigen bei Kates Ausführungen über Dich als Einverständnis verstanden haben. Mich wundert eigentlich, dass Du nicht gekündigt hast.“

Tony schaut ihn traurig an. „Ich habe gekündigt. Nur, Morrow hat mir ein so tolles Angebot im NCIS gemacht, dass ich das angenommen habe.“ Gibbs riss die Augen entsetzt auf. „Was? Tony!“ Tony nickte bestimmt. „Ich hätte das Angebot auch angenommen, wenn die Situation nicht so furchtbar gewesen wäre, das ist mein Traum-Job! Ich kann Dir jetzt noch nichts darüber erzählen.“

Das war ein Schock für Gibbs und er zeigte es auch. „Sobald ich es Dir erzählen darf, wirst Du mich verstehen. Und ich denke, dass wir auch in Zukunft zusammenarbeiten werden als gleichwertige Teamleiter.“ versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Und jetzt haben wir noch 3 Monate Zeit aus Todd und McGee ordentliche, verlässliche und kompetente Agenten zu machen. Ich habe einen Plan.“

**Jetzt kommen noch die Haare dran. Er drückt sich eine nussgroße Portion einer Glanzspülung auf die Handfläche, verreibt sie zwischen seinen Händen und trägt sie in seine Haare auf. Zum Abschluss noch einmal gründlich spülen – Voila! Er fühlt sich wieder fast wie er selber. Noch eine Rasur und dann ist es perfekt!**

Und der Plan war gut, Jethro stimmte zu. Tony hat aufbauend auf seiner Jahresbeurteilung von Kate ein Lern“programm“ für sie zusammengestellt, alle Fähigkeiten, Haltungen, Fertigkeiten, die sie braucht um ein guter Junior-Agent zu werden. Nach jedem Fall wollten sie gemeinsam überprüfen, was Kate gut gemacht hat, was sie an Neuem umsetzen hat können und wo sie selbst aber auch Tony noch weiteren Lernbedarf sehen. Dasselbe hat Tony für McGee zusammengestellt. Gibbs würde Kates Coach und Tony McGees sein.

Alle waren einverstanden, selbst Kate war zur Abwechslung einmal von Tony beeindruckt. Nach dem sie sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, eine so umfangreiche und realistische, aber ungeschminkt schlechte Beurteilung zu bekommen, erkannte sie, dass ihr dadurch ein roter Faden in die Hand gelegt wurde, der ihr Halt und Orientierung geben könnte. „Dann bin ich ja am Weg zum SFA!“ lachte sie erfreut. „Ja, wenn Du noch einen berufsrelevanten Master machst.“ antwortete Gibbs. „Aber ich habe einen Master!“ „Der ist zu wenig berufsrelevant.“ „Aber Tony hat auch nur…“ war ihre unüberlegte Antwort. „..ich weiß er hat mehrere berufsrelevante Master und einen PhD!“ zischte sie dann wütend. Das hätte der erste Hinweis sein können. Auch dass Gibbs über diesen Rückfall nur grinste.

Sie wurden von der Militärpolizei in das Haus von Mrs. Rowan gerufen, die den Einbrecher, der sie vergewaltigen wollte, anschoss. Weder Kate noch McGee hatten je einen Vergewaltigungsfall bearbeitet, aber Kate kannte sich aus! Sie fiel wieder ganz in Tony-ist-ein-chauvinistisches- Männerschwein zurück, niemand nahm Tony’s Hinweise ernst und sie machten den Fehler, den Gesellschaft und LEOs über Jahrhunderte machten, nämlich das Opfer zu beschuldigen und die Täter zu verteidigen und eher bei ihnen von der Unschuldsvermutung auszugehen. Als dann am Ende das Komplott der Serienmörder – die Serienmörder ** _in_** aufflog, war niemand der Drei bereit auf die anfänglich falschen Vorannahmen einzugehen. „Ja, wir haben es geschnallt, Tony! Kein Grund noch darauf herumzureiten, außer Du willst wieder besonders ausdrücklich aufzeigen, dass Du recht hattest.“ zischte Kate genervt und McGee nickte. Gibbs ignorierte das und Tony war abgelenkt, er bereitete sich innerlich schon auf den nächsten Undercover-Einsatz vor. Das war der zweite – übersehene – Hinweis gewesen.

**Tony dreht dass Wasser ab und tritt aus der Dusche, schlüpft in seinen weichen Bademantel und geht mit nassen Beinen in die Küche. Dreht seine Espressomaschine auf. Trinkt er ein großes Glas Wasser.**

Jeffrey White war für Tony eine echte Begegnung, fast ein katharisches Erlebnis. Jeden Satz, den einer von ihnen über seine Kindheit sagte, konnte der andere unterschreiben. Tony hat noch nie jemandem davon erzählt, sich getraut darüber zu reden, es gewagt sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Ausgerechnet von dem kleinen Ganoven White fühlte er sich verstanden. Und White hat sich noch nie von jemandem so nett behandelt erlebt und akzeptiert gefühlt. Sie klickten einfach, passten zusammen wie Yin und Yang. Am Ende blieb jeder sich selber treu. White war ein brutaler Killer (mit einem hellen Kern) und Tony ein professioneller Agent (mit einer dunklen Kindheit).

Trotzdem fühlte sich Tony als ob er seinen besten Freund aus der Kindheit, seinen „Bruder“ umbringen hat müssen. Und wie immer, wenn Tony bei einem Undercovereinsatz seinem Tod zu nahe kam, war er besonders empfindlich, waren seine Schutzmauern dünn und brüchig, war er sehr verletzlich. Gibbs wusste das, er hat sich um Tony’s Leben noch nie so große Sorgen gemacht wie in diesem Fall, als sie entdecken mussten, dass White kein _harmloser_ Schmuggler und Dieb war sondern ein eiskalter, bestialischer Serienmörder und Tonys Tracker nicht funktionierte. Selbst Kate spürte das und sprach es immer wieder an.

„Ich hatte ihn richtig gern.“ Gibbs warf dem toten, erschossenen White auf der Rückbank und den vielen Blutspritzern am Fenster einen sarkastischen Blick zu und sagte spöttisch: „Ja, ja das sehe ich!“ Tony suchte nach Verständnis, Mitgefühl. Er brauchte jetzt seinen Freund und Partner, damit er ihm versicherte, dass es okay ist zu überleben, zu leben, dass er keine Wahl hatte, aber in Gibbs Gesicht er fand nur Sarkasmus und leichte Verärgerung. Spott statt Schutz, Verärgerung statt Mitgefühl, Distanz statt Akzeptanz, Belustigung statt professionelles Debriefing und Zurückholen aus der Rolle.

Nachdem die Sanitäter den Schnitt an seinem Hals versorgt hatten, gingen Sie zurück zum NCIS-Wagen. „Ich sitz vorne!“ rief Kate und lief voraus. Bei der Rückfahrt meinte dann Kate „Und bist Du beruhigt, Gibbs, dass Dir DiNozzo Deine Bilanz nicht versaut hat am Konto der verlorenen Agenten?“ Er nickte kurz. Dann kam McGee über die Videoleitung und erzählte, stammelte begeistert darüber, dass er es endlich geschafft der stellvertretenden Sek-Def die Meinung zu sagen, die Gibbs ihm wortwörtlich aufgetragen hatte - ‚Schnauze!‘ hatte er sagen sollen und es ist ihm wirklich gelungen! High-Five McMutig! McGee strahlte vor Glück und Kate war begeistert und lobte ihn, ließ sich jedes Wort des Gesprächs exakt wiedergeben und freute sich mit ihm. „Sehr gut, McGee!“ sagte Gibbs „Ich bin richtig stolz auf Dich!“

Und Tony saß am Rücksitz, knapp dem Kehle aufschneiden eines mehrfachen Mörders entgangen, blutig und ausgelaugt nach einer 4-tägigen Flucht ins Unbekannte, als Kate den nächsten Hieb austeilte. „Ich bin froh, dass das nicht mein Wagen ist. Ich hätte den stinkenden und dreckigen DiNozzo nicht mitfahren lassen!“ Gibbs lachte und sagte „Ich auch nicht.“

Tony schloß die Augen und gab vor zu schlafen. Sein Cover des unverwüstlichen und nichts wirklich berührenden Fratboys und coolen Ermittlers hatte zu große Risse bekommen. Im September hat sein Cover als dummer Jock/Sportler aufgegeben, weil er wusste, dass der fehlende Respekt seiner Mitarbeiter zu gefährlichen Situationen und Verletzungen führen konnte und hatte seine akademischen Errungenschaften und seine rangmäßige Gleichstellung mit Gibbs geoutet. Für kurze Zeit hat ihm das Respekt gebracht. Für kurze Zeit konnte Gibbs seine Schuldgefühle reflektierend wahrnehmen, seine Projektionen erkennen und Tony wollte ihm verzeihen, er wollte seinen Freund Jethro wieder haben. Keine Chance!

Beim NCIS angekommen, stieg er wortlos aus und ging hinüber in seine Wohnung. Er nahm vom Blut aus seinen Haaren Beweisproben, packte die dreckigen Kleider und Schuhe in ein Beweissackerl. Dann duschte er sich, rasierte sich und **zog sich eine seiner neuen „Rüstungen“ aus seinem neuen MorTimer - Cover an.**

**Zurück im HQ trägt er die Beweismittel zu Abby, die ihn kurz umarmt und sich freut, dass er wieder da war, gesund und heil ist. (Ohne zu fragen, wie es ihm geht) Dann tippt** er **seine** Berichte **umfassend** und **präzise** wie **immer** , blendet das **Geschnatter** von McGee und Kate genauso wie die Grunzer von Gibbs aus. Der wirft ihm zwar zwei fragende Blicke zu, sagt aber nichts.

In der Mittagspause blättert Kate in einem Magazin plötzlich schreit sie auf. „Tony Du hast denselben Anzug an wie MorTimer!“ Tony zuckt leicht zusammen ‘Scheisse, ausgerechnet heute muss sie das sehen.‘ „Er schaut aber viel besser aus als Du. Er ist viel muskulöser und hat eine elegantere Körperhaltung. MorTimer mit Armani im Unterschied zu ein Armani an DiNozzo. MorTimer hat Klasse!“ Tony beginnt zu kichern und dann zu lachen, dass ihm die Tränen runterrinnen und er fast einen Krampf im Bauch bekommt. Seine Teamkollegen schauen sich nur fragend an.

Tom Morrow tritt auf sie zu. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Agent DiNozzo, sie haben wieder einmal bewiesen, dass sie ein hervorragender Agent und Undercoverspezialist sind. Trotz der falschen Info und des fehlenden Backups, haben sie den wahren Täter erkannt und überlebt. Ausgezeichnet!“

Ein verwirrtes und drei empörte „Was?!“ ertönen.

„Es ist nicht Abby’s Schuld, dass der GPS-Sender im Schuh nicht wasserfest war!“

„Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass wir White nicht für gefährlich gehalten haben.“

„Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass jemand Gibbs Nummer fälschlicherweise angegeben hat.“

„Was?“ fragt Tony plötzlich wütend. „Ihr habt mich verloren, weil der GPS-Sender nicht wasserfest war? Ich bin nur einmal ins Wasser gestiegen und das war eine Stunde nach dem „Ausbruchs-Unfall“. Ihr habt die ganze Zeit nicht gewusst wo ich bin? Wie habt ihr mich dann gefunden?“

McGee wirft ein „Über die Ortung des japanischen Käufers!“ Tony versucht das alles zu verarbeiten. „Ich habe mindestens 20 Mal angerufen, habt ihr meine Anrufe nicht gekriegt?“

„Doch, aber irgendjemand hat bei einer Autoverkaufsanzeige irrtümlich Gibbs Nummer angegeben und er hat dann die Anrufe einfach nur noch weggeklickt.“ Tony schluckt. „Und dass ihr nicht wusstet wo ich bin, hat euch nicht auf den Gedanken gebracht jeden Anruf zu überprüfen?“ „Doch!“, stottert McGee „als Du auf dem Highway warst, aber Du hast Dein Handy zu früh abgedreht!“ Tony fehlen die Worte um die Dummheit dieses Satzes klarzustellen. Das war am Ende ihrer Flucht gewesen – 20 Minuten vor dem mit dem Käufer vereinbarten Treffpunkt!!! „Ja, tut mir echt leid, McNaiv, dass ich das gemacht habe!“ zischt er sarkastisch. ‚So ein dummes Weichei!‘

„Niemand nahm an, dass Dein kostbares kleines Leben in Gefahr sein würde, DiNozzo!“ keift Kate. „Ah weil Du soviel Erfahrung mit Schmugglern von Kunstschätzen im Milliardendollarbereich und Undercoveraufträgen mit Knackis hast, Ms.SecretService!“ ‚So eine hinterfotzige Hyäne!‘

‚Gott, wie unprofessionell kann es noch werden? Wie tief kann diese Aktion noch sinken?‘ „Und ihr habt mir das alles nicht erzählt, weil..?“ „Weil Du nach vier Tagen in der freien Natur so ausgelaugt warst, dass Du im Auto sofort eingeschlafen bist! Typisch für Asphaltpflänzchen wie Dich, DiNozzo!“ schnauzt Gibbs. Tony schaute ihn verletzt und traurig an. ‚Wo ist sein Freund und Partner Jethro? Dieser Gibbs ist ein Sadist, ein Soziopath im ‚väterlichen‘ Mentor.

Plötzlich hat Tony „flashbacks“ von ähnlichen Dialogen und Auseinandersetzungen im vergangenen Jahr. Als ob es die Gespräche und Vereinbarungen Ende September nicht gegeben hätte, die zu Kates Status als Junioragentin und McGees Aufnahme ins Team geführt haben. Taten zeigen wirklich mehr als Worte. Allerdings hier zeigen die Aktionen dasselbe wie die Worte

Tony dreht sich zu Morrow um und fragt: „Wie lange noch?“ „Alles fertig, also es ginge auch schon jetzt gleich!“ „Gut, ich nehme jetzt gleich! Danke, Sir!“ Morrow klopft ihm auf die Schulter und geht hinauf in sein Büro.

Tony holt eine zusammengefaltete Übersiedlungsschachtel hinter dem Karteischrank hervor, klappt sie auf und räumt seine persönlichen Gegenstände ein, die Ersatzkleidung aus dem Schrank. Er steht auf, steckt Marke, Dienstwaffe ein und sagt „Das war‘s Leute, viel Glück! Ihr werdet es brauchen.“

Im Team _Gibbs_ war alles wieder beim Alten beim guten Alten. Gibbs war _der_ Boss, Kate seine rechte Hand und McGee lief ihnen als braves Hündchen hinterher. Und Tony wollten sie wieder für die Rolle Idiot-vom-Dienst, der nichts konnte und wusste, damit sich die beiden Yahoos nicht so dumm vorkamen und Gibbs sich mächtig fühlen konnte. Gott sei Dank hat er Gibbs vorsichtigen Anspielungen - auch wieder die sexuelle Beziehung aufzunehmen - widerstanden. Gott.sei.Dank! Er hat Gibbs als beruflicher Partner und als Freund eine zweite Chance gegeben und Gibbs hat sie glorios vergeigt.

Nach dem emotionalen Wochenende als Gibbs von seiner ersten Frau und Tochter erzählte, haben sie sich erst wöchentlich und dann in unregelmäßigen Abständen auch privat wieder getroffen – auf ein Bier oder zum Abendessen. Sie haben die ersten Wochen regelmäßig nach jedem Fall evaluiert und Kate und McGee haben Verbesserungsvorschläge entwickelt. Mitte November hat Gibbs angekündigt, das ihm der Aufwand zu hoch sei für das „magere“ Ergebnis und wenn Kate unbedingt dabeibleiben wolle, könne sie die Fallauswertungen ja mit Tony alleine machen. Der war gut! McGee schloß sich an, er hätte das Prinzip verstanden und würde ‚von Abby viel mehr lernen‘.

Okay, Tony war wiederstrebend einverstanden, Gibbs auf seine Art das Team führen zu lassen. Tony würde in 5-6 Wochen das Team verlassen und sein eigenes führen. Wozu sollte er sich da jetzt noch streiten? Sie hatten einen so unterschiedlichen Führungsstil, sich fast widersprechenden Ziele und Grundeinstellungen und vor allem passten ihre Herangehensweisen an ein Teamproblem nicht zusammen. Dort wo Tony erklärte und coachte ließ Gibbs seine Leute selber draufkommen was funktionierte, Gibbs gab Anweisung und Regeln vor, Tony Zielvorstellungen und versteckte Hinweise, seine Lehrmethoden waren spielerisch und meist lustig. Von Gibbs bekam man bei einem Fehler einfach einen Anschiss.

Sie haben auch kein einziges Mal über Tonys neuen Job geredet, Gibbs hat nicht gefragt und Tony hat nichts gesagt. Er hatte es sich zwar einige Male vorgenommen, aber es dann doch gelassen. Und gut war es, dass er seinem Gefühl, Instinkt vertraut hat. Nach dem White-Fall sah es ganz danach aus, dass Gibbs Einlenken und Nachgeben nicht wirklich ernstgemeint war – nach dem alten Kriegs-Motto – die Schlacht aufzugeben um den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Trotzdem vermisste Tony seinen Freund und Partner Jethro. Die Freundschaft mit Jim war gut, wirklich gut - aber mit Jethro hat ihn neben der persönlichen Anziehung auch ein tiefes gegenseitiges Verständnis verbunden, das keine bis wenig Worte brauchte. Das Flirten, Gibbs sarkastischer Humor und seine Gabe mit einem Gesichtsausdruck alles zu sagen waren für Tony eine große Quelle der Inspiration - all das fehlte ihm.

Gibbs hat sich so stark verändert, seit Kate ins Team kam und dann noch einmal mit McGee. Zwischendurch schien eine Besserung in Sicht, aber jetzt: Er lässt sich von Kate so beeinflussen, manchmal versteckt er sich hinter ihr und lässt ihre Respektlosigkeit und Frechheit einfach zu, auch Zeugen und anderen Agenten gegenüber. Er wusste, dass sich die Kollegen abgesprochen haben und jede ihrer Verfehlungen oder Beleidigungen meldeten. Gibbs grinste nur dazu. Tony hat sich zumindest die Kopfnüsse einstellen können. Dafür bekam McGee jetzt 3-4 täglich und war Tony böse dafür! Auch Abby ließ sich immer mehr auf Kates und McGees Seite ziehen. Wieso lässt er sich von Frauen so beeinflussen?

‚Er ist so ein Feigling und Heuchler, dass es fast nicht auszuhalten ist. Wo ist mein Freund und Partner Jethro hinverschwunden?‘

Beim Verlassen der Bullpen hat er noch aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, dass Jim auch zu packen begann. Sehr gut! Seine neuen Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen würden erst am 2. Jänner zum Dienst kommen, zwei Männer und zwei Frauen, erfahrene Agenten mit viel Auslandserfahrung. Zwei Mitarbeiter für die Technik und ein fürs Büro. Dieses Team sprach insgesamt 46 Fremdsprachen, sie wurden mit high-tech ausgestattet, die noch nicht einmal einen Verkaufsnamen hatte. Sie waren Morrow unterstellt als Spezial-Task-Force, die vorläufig hauptsächlich Risken ermittelte und einschätzte. In eigenen Reihen, in anderen Bundesbehörden, an den heiklen Punkten in der Welt. Sollten Präventivmaßnahmen nötig sein, dann hatten sie ein Black-OP-Team zur Hand, ein SWAT-Team, und Experten für Bombenentschärfung, Biowaffen,… sie konnten relativ einfach Hubschrauber von der Navy rekrutieren, einen Learjet vom Verteidigungsministerium, hatten Dienstautos, denen man das wirklich nicht ansah. Tony war anfangs leicht überwältigt von der Ausstattung, die seine Abteilung bekam.

Zuerst war der Plan, das Nebenhaus umzubauen, aber massive Baumängel, die gleich zu Beginn der Umbauten zu Tage traten, führten zu einem anderen Gebäude. Direkt am Anacostia wurde ein leerstehendes Fabrikgebäude für ihre Zwecke umgebaut. Daneben lag ein großes Bootshaus, dass sie als Undercover/Bürocover für Treffen mit Informanten, Verdächtige, etc. nutzen konnten. Am Dock lag ein ausgedienter Frachtkahn, der zu Wohnzwecken umgebaut wurde.

Von außen sahen die Gebäude unauffällig aus. Nach Fabrik, Warendepot, Handelsbasis.

Tony fuhr in die Garage und betrat das Gebäude. Innen war wirklich alles fertig. Ein unbemannter Empfangsbereich, von dem die Besucher, wenn eingeladen, abgeholt werden konnten. Waren Sie ungebeten, wurden sie von einer Computerstimme aufgefordert einen Termin zu vereinbaren.

Er öffnete die nächste Tür mit einen verdeckten Iris-Scanner und blieb stehen um den Raum zu bewundern. Im Erdgeschoß waren Besprechungsräume, Technik, Forensik, Waffen, ein Gym mit einem Basketballplatz und die Beweismittelaufbewahrung untergebracht. Ungefähr die Hälfte des Gebäudes hatte einen ersten Stock in dem 3 Großraumbüros, das Büro für die Büromanagerin, Besprechungszimmer und sein Büro eingebaut waren. Alles topmodern: Glas, Metall und rohe Ziegelmauern. Die Glastrennwände konnten elektrisch mattiert und schalldicht gestellt werden.

Tony freute sich schon sehr auf seine neue Aufgabe, auf die neuen Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Hier war er der Chef und es gab keinen Grund seine Fähigkeiten zu verstecken, sich ihrer zu schämen oder damit anzugeben. Die sachlichen Ergebnisse waren der Maßstab für die Beurteilungen. Ziele und Regeln waren offen und eindeutig. Nur die besten Leistungen wurden erwartet.

Taten zählten aber auch die Worte und der Kitt dazwischen: Respekt, Wertschätzung und Humor.


End file.
